The present invention relates, in general, to a food packaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a food storage and retrieval system.
Attempts have been made to improve the ability to store food within containers and retrieve food from those containers. It is well-known to store small food items, such as pickles, olives, cherries, eggs, pickled onions, marinated vegetables or the like in containers with lids (usually with the food item submerged in a fluid of some kind). However, a conventional lidded container has certain disadvantages. For example, as a product is consumed, the user must be able to reach food that is situated progressively lower and lower within the container. This often requires that a user use his/her fingers or a utensil in order to reach and remove the food from the container. This can result in a user getting their fingers dirty from the brine, juice or whatever fluid is also held within the container. This can also result in contamination of the food due to bacteria being transferred to the food or fluid held within the container by the fingers/utensil used to retrieve some of the food. Contamination of the food can result in serious health consequences.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with conventional containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 522,693 discloses an elevating device for bottles. However, the basket of the device can not remain near the top of the bottle while the lid is on the bottle as the rod prevents the lid from being placed on the bottle. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,896 discloses a coffee filter pot having a handle for lifting and lowering a basket. However, while the basket of this device is able to remain near the top of the container while the lid is on the container, the handle can not be disposed within the container. In an additional example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,592 discloses a strainer tray with a central handle. However, the outer diameter of the tray is not able to adapt to variations in the diameter of the container the tray is placed within. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,038 discloses a food packaging system including content lifting insert. However, the device requires the use of additional baskets as the primary basket can not adapt to changing diameters of the container and the handle can not be disengaged from the primary basket.
Accordingly, there is a need for a food storage and retrieval system that provides a basket that can remain near the top of the container without being held by a user. There is a further need for a food storage and retrieval system that provides for a handle that can be disposed entirely within the container while the basket is near the top of the container. There is a need for a food storage and retrieval system that provides for a handle that can be disengaged from the basket. There is also a need for a food storage and retrieval system that provides a basket that can engage the interior surface of the container even as the inner diameter of the container varies between the top and bottom of the container. There is an additional need for a food storage and retrieval system that is simple and economical to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.